List of Lord of the Rings characters
Fellowship of the Ring Frodo Baggins Main article: Frodo Baggins Frodo Baggins (portrayed by Elijah Wood) is one of the main protagonists of the series. He appeared in all three Lord of the Rings films. Frodo is the second nto last person to hold the One Ring in his possession, which Gollum himself took the ring, accidentally getting himself killed in the process. He made a small appearance in An Unexpected Journey prologue, confonting Bilbo of his strange behavior. However, Frodo can never get him to admit what is wrong. Samwise Gamgee Main article: Sam Gamgee S'amwise Gamgee', mostly referred to as Sam, is the servant of Frodo and a main character in the series. Sam was once just an ordinary hobbit before Gandalf found him evesdropping on his and Frodo's conversation and had him accompany Frodo on his quest from the Shire to Bag End. Merry Brandybuck Pippin Took Main article: Pippin Took Pippin Took (portrayed by Billy Boyd) is the son of the current Thain of the Shire, Paladin Took, great-great-nephew of Belladonna Took, cousin of Frodo, Merry and Bilbo, and a direct descendant of Gerontius "the Old" Took. Pippin was in all three Lord of the Rings films. Gandalf Main article: Gandalf Aragorn Main article: Aragorn Aragorn is one of the heirs of Isildur and true king of Gondor. He is the character that represents men in the Fellowship of the Ring. He is protrayed by Viggo Mortensen Gimli Main article: Gimli Legolas Main article: Legolas Boromir Main article: Boromir Original characters Brego Brego (portrayed by the horses Uraeus and Brownie) is Aragorn's horse that once belonged to Theoden's son, Theodred. It had seen too many wars, and therefore became wild when no one could tame him. After all, Theodred had seemingly been one of the few to keep the horse calm. However, after Aragorn tamed the horse and later had him set free. Later, Brego was an intelligent horse, having formed a bond with Aragorn and the said man rode him to Helm's deep. Brego however, did not stay by Aragorn for long. Before the siege of Gondor, Brego ran off with Legolas' horse after being spooked by the ghosts that lived in the Mountains. It is unclear if Brego was the ride to Mordor or not. Brego was portrayed by two horses, named Uraeus and Brownie, the Horse's double in The Two Towers and Return of the King. Urareus was later bought by Mortensen, both forming bonds with each other. Freda Freda (played by Olivia Tennet) is the sister of Éothain and daughter of Morwen. Along with her brother, Freda was sent to warn Théoden of the Wildmen ransacking all the villages in Rohan. Freda and her brother were later found by Gandalf, who both passed out of exhaustion. She and her brother were under the care of Lady Éowyn and were later reunited by their mother when they returned to Helm's Deep. Éothain Éothain (played by Sam Comery) is the brother of Freda and son of Morwen. Éothain, along with his sister Freda, escape on their horse and ride to Edoras, the capital of Rohan. The boy passed out of exhaustion and was found by Gandalf, who took them in to be nursed back to health. He later reunited with his mother during the Battle of Rohan. He is named after one of the canon characters with the same name, who was an arrogant rider. Morwen Morwen is the mother of Freda and Éothain. Fear for both of her children, Morwen helps them escape, hoping for them to find help with the King of Rohan. Before the children runaway , they look back at the village, unsure if their mother escaped before they continue riding their horse. Morwen later appears to be alive, as she reunited with her daughter and son. Haleth Haleth (played by Calum Gittins) is the son of Háma. Because there wasn't many men against the Orcs, Haleth had to fight in battle iwth the sword he was given. He had a short inspirational talk with Aragorn. He was around born in TA 3005. In the original novel, he is named after two Tolkien characters. He was Háma's brother. Another it was an opposite gender. Category:Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters